Trusting
by Elliewelly1
Summary: Finally put this up! This is the sequel to 'He Returned'. Don't read if you haven't read it, otherwise you won't understand. So, I'm not going to write a summary for this one. I can't think of what to write as a summary! Enjoy! & Review!
1. Questions

**A/N: Sorry that it has taken me so long to put this up! I've been very writing other Fics...as well as school work! x( My writing seems to have decreased dramatically with Twilight...all my current fics are wild at heart...so I've decided to start this one so that they even up! ...slightly.**

**Did that make sense to you? Hhaa, it did in my head x/ **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When someone invests all their trust in you, how do you cope? What do you do, if you feel like you are going to lose that trust? Will they ever trust you again? Will they ever even love you the way they did before? Will they even speak to you? These are the questions that ran through my head when I thought of my granddaughter- Bella.

We hadn't spoken in...well, years! I had only recently become a vampire, and was having some alone time. I had decided to hunt. Edward came with me, naturally. He never left my side. Renesmee and Charlisle were back with the rest of the Cullens. My twin daughter and son. I was worried for them, they grew at amazing speeds. But they were beautiful all the same, and I treasured the moments I shared with them. But right now Bella was the most important thing on my mind. I know you shouldn't favour your family- but Bella was my favourite. Me and her, we had a connection. She wanted to talk to me when nobody else did. She was there for me. But- but she was taken away from me. My Bella. I had sent her all my belongings through the post, as well as the letter, when I found out I was dying. She never replied. I don't know wether she got it or wether she chose to ignore it. My heart ached when I thought of her. I sighed.

"What's wrong love?" Asked Edward, instantly dropping the deer he had been once hunting.

I shook my head, "Nothing." I replied instantly.

Edwards now golden eyes stared at me questionally. "Tell me the truth, Bella. I want to know what is bothering you. You haven't been yourself the whole hunting trip."

He was right. I hadn't been. I stood there, unsually figety for a vampire. Toying with my marriage band, tugging on a peice of hair, shifting weight to another foot. I sighed and admitted there was something wrong, "It's Bella." I told him. "I just can't get her out of my head. I miss her, Edward. She's my granddaughter."

Edward came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I buried myself into his chest. If I could cry, I would. The tears stung my eyes and my throat closed. I felt like I couldn't speak, but a small whimper came out. Edward spoke into my hair, "We'll find her. She'll understand."

I looked up at him, "You'd do that, for me? But how are we supposed to Edward? It's been years! What if she doesn't even want to see me? What if she doesn't even remember me! Or recognise me? She'll be a young woman by now. She'll...and, what if she's moved? We can't even go onto La Push land anyway!" I dropped my arms by my sides and Edward tilted my chin up to face him. Once again, I was hit by his beauty.

"Bella, we'll find her. Okay?"

I nodded silently and Edward smiled. He leaned in a kissed me quickly before we continued our hunting trip.

We were strolling back towards the Cullens house, hand-in-hand, no longer thirsty. Well, we were. But it was just a dull burning at the back of the throat, nothing too major. The moutain lion I'd caught made sure of that.

Edward stopped suddenly and I stopped with him. Something felt odd to me. The animals were too quiet and there was a smell. An awful smell, and the smell of a vampire. I looked up at Edward and he shrugged. We both followed the scent. It wasn't that far away, but then we came to the La Push boundary line. There was an awful stink, and I guessed that was the smell of the wolves.

"I wonder if they know." I said aloud.

Edward looked down at me, "Bella, It's Victoria's scent."

My eyes bugged wide. "What?" I screeched, "What is she doing! Oh my God-"

"Shh, Bella. It'll be fine. There must plenty of the wolves to take care of her."

My stomach felt uneasy. Something wasn't right about the situation. My motherly instincts were kicking in, urging me to go on, and I had no idea why. I closed my eyes, and with my new found hearing, strained to hear. There were yelps and I frowned, someone ran up a tree. I heard the whoosh of air when they jumped down. I heard the noise that was like two rocks screaming in agony. Paws pounded the earth.

I looked up at Edward, "They must be sorting it." I said.

Edward didn't respond.

"Edward?" I said.

Again, no response. He was focused on something. His grip on my hand tightened, "It's Bella." He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but there was a howl in agony. My head snapped towards it. It was _Bella. _She was a wolf!

I couldn't help it, and before either me or Edward could stop me, I sprinted forwards. I crossed the boundary line in seconds. The smell of wolf increased- it was everywhere. But I ignored it. My feet pounded quickly on the earth as I ran. Edward called for me but I didn't stop. Suddenly there was an arm pulling me back. "Bella! We'll be _killed _if we go any further! Bella we're not supposed to be here-"

"Shut up Edward!" I cried, and fiddled out of his grasp. "It's Bella, I have to help her, Edward!"

I knew that if any of the other wolves or elders found out, which they would, I'd most likely be...killed. I'd put the whole Cullen family in danger by doing this. But I couldn't let Victoria get to Bella. Bella couldn't be hurt- she was just a girl. A beautiful, innocent girl. My _granddaughter. _

Edward was running by my side now. I looked at him and he smiled. I smiled back. My head snapped back to the front and I saw them. A bronze-coloured wolf, laying on the floor. Victoria hunched over. Victoria crushed the paw under her hands. Another wolf entered the fight, red-coloured, the colour of fury, who I instantly recognised as Emmett. A smile flashed across my face. He took one look at me and Edward bounding over and made a run for it. This confused me. But I didn't have enough time to worry. Victoria prepared for the kill - and I lunged for her.


	2. Fighting

_**Chapter 2**_

**_Bella's POV_**

Victoria spun around the moment I lunged for her, she caught me in her arms, and tried to throw me at the trees, but I held onto her arms. As she tried to throw me, I set my feet on the ground, and threw her up, instead. She landed in a tree nearby. Edward ran to my side, and darted up the tree, a snarl reverberating from him. Suddenly, Victoria landed by me, with Edward attached to her, growling. I was taken aback, but simple instinct told me to turn and go to Bella.

Ignoring the snarls, growls, and sounds of metal being torn apart, I ran to Bella. She looked up at me with big, brown eyes. A smile broke out across my face. Me and Edward had saved her. She was going to be alright.

I heard the sound of air rushing and feet pounding the earth. Then I heard Edward cry, "Bella!" But I had already heard Victoria running toward me anyway. I stood up and spun around. One arm of hers was missing, and part of her leg. As soon as she was close enough, I flew at her. My razor sharp teeth collided with her throat and detached her head from the rest of her body. I dropped the rest and stared down at her head for a while. Edward was by my side in an instant, ripping up the rest of her body. We both collected stray pecies of wood and started a fire, chucking peicies of Victoria in there. Purple smoke billowed toward the evening sky, and then I turned to Bella.

"Bella?" I asked, sitting by her, ignoring the stink, "Honey, are you okay? Can you phase back?" She didn't do anything but stare. I looked at Edward, "Translate please?" I asked him.

He sat by my side, "She doesn't want me to translate." He said, not looking me in the eyes. He stared down at Bella. She stared back, an independent, hard stare.

"Why not?" I asked solemnly, looking back down at Bella.

Bella whined, and struggled to stand. Despite the natural instinct to shred her to peicies; I put a gentle hand to her wolfy shoulder and pushed her back down. My love overpowered all natural instincts - besides, I was a bit of an odd vampire. Straight away I'd been able to ignore the tempation to kill humans. "No Bella. You got to stay down while it heals." I told her softly. She couldn't start trying to walk around or phase because she could make herself even worse.

She growled slightly and Edward cringed. He put a hand to my shoulder. I looked up at those beautiful eyes- of which I now had! Yet, no eyes would ever compete with Edwards. "Bella you...maybe you should leave her." He suggested and I frowned.

I shrugged him off my shoulder, "What are you on about Edward? What is wrong with you? You just want me to leave her, broken, alone and with no way of getting back home!" I cried, confused. Since when had Edward ever been so inconsiderate to others? "What would you is it was Renesmee, or Charlisle? Or _me?_" I found myself on my feet, "You wouldn't just-"

"She wants to be _alone _Bella. She uh..." Edward swallowed, and stood to look me in the eyes. He took my hands and squeezed them gently, "Bella I know this must be hard for you but-"

"Damn right it's hard Edward!" I shouted, "My granddaughter is hurting and you, of all people, just want me to-"

"She _hates_ you bella!" Edward cried, and I went unnaturally still.

I stared at him. I felt like I couldn't feel anything - I was numb all over. "What?" I squeaked. And Bella growled.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry these are only short and they're very slow updates...but I am busy with other fics at the moment that, to be honest, are much more fun to write. :/ But I do love Twilight obvs...so I'm carrying on with this. Plus, with the last fic I did leave you on a cliffhanger lol ^_^**

**Bedward (L) Hhahahaha, im sorry, that's just funny **


End file.
